


Distant Memories

by alixtaylor



Category: AO - Fandom, Alex Cabot - Fandom, Cabenson - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU, olivia benson - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixtaylor/pseuds/alixtaylor





	1. Chapter 1

The dark gloomy clouds that flooded the sky, left behind a cold brisk breeze wafting through Alexandra's window. Staring up at the ceiling fan, she watched as the blades split through the air in a fast manner. While staring she tried following one blade, making it seem to slow down considerably, but also make her head dizzy. It was usually how Alex spent her day. If she wasn't lost in a book in their library, studying for her online classes or on her laptop writing reviews on the books she read, she lay in bed staring of into space, daydreaming. When looking at the ceiling fan became physically too painful, she sat up in bed sighing. Looking out the window, the dark clouds that graced the sky looked like they were about to shed a heavy mist over the fields of their land.

Flipping her legs over the side of the bed, her feet landed on the cold creaky floor boards, walking towards her desk, where her laptop lay with a book review website sat opened on the screen. Plopping down in her black leather roll chair, she pulled her legs underneath her trying to get in the perfect comfortable position. Moving her mouse to wake her screen, she logged into the website that she had created strictly for book reviews. It had taken her quite a bit of time to make the website exactly how she wanted it, but in the end, it ended up perfect. Basically, the website gave you the ability to discover new books, and or input a book that you've been dying to read, she'd read it over, and then input her review towards it, as well as a literate summary of the book making sure not to include any main parts of the book that would just give it away. She'd had this website for a little over 6 years now, so the amount of books that were on the website was sure to put a lot of everyday avid readers to shame. In a way, however, that's all she really ever did, attend their house library and get lost in adventures that were inside of the book pages.

The review that she was currently working on was a book called 'My Sweet Audrina' by V.C Andrews. That was one of her many favorite authors. She had read this book quite a few times, but for some reason never uploaded it onto the website. After typing up a hefty review and a summary,an hour had passed which meant, it was lunch time for her. As soon as she thought it, her stomach made a gurgling noise. Closing her laptop. She made her way out of the room, and down the steps to the kitchen where her Lena, her maid/nanny, was currently making what looked to be a turkey sandwich with a side Cesar salad, and a bowl of fruit.

"Good afternoon Lena." Alex sat down at the bar-stool, lifting her legs underneath her while watching Lena finishing up the last touches to her meal.

"Good afternoon Miss. Cabot. Lunch is about done." Lena stated, placing the sandwich on a separate plate, before sliding the plate, and two bowls in front of Alex. "Have you uploaded any good reviews today?"

Lena was the only person in the house that new of Alex's hobby, as well as support it by reading her summaries and reviews. Her parents would definitely not agree with her doing something as trivial as that. They'd want her doing something more educational. Something that'' make her something. At being the prime age of 17, she had already graduated out of High school, and was working on online classes. The extra classes that she had to take on were the most trivial things in her opinion. She was to go to Harvard Law to follow the long list of Cabot lawyers. At least it was something that she was genuinely interested in, not just because is was expected of her. She would be attending within the month, which meant the extra classes that she had been working on, needed to be completed before that time, which is where her parents condoning her writing book reviews would be a no no.

"I uploaded one, 'My Sweet Audrina'" Alex smiled, " I've probably read it about a dozen times, it was only right that I do it. Don't know why I hadn't."

"Well, I'll make sure I give it a good read! You know I just love how much time and effort you put into that website. I remember Jacob trying his hardest to understand your love for literature." Lena grinned. "Also," She leaned over the counter, resting her face on her hands, "Your parents told me to pass on a message to you, they're going to a lunch meeting with some of their friends, and then afterwards attending a met gala, that they won't be home till later."

"Of Course they are. Thanks for the lunch Lena, I'm going to take the salad and fruit up with me if you don't mind, I have an assignment that I need to have submitted before 5 tonight."

"No Problem dear." Lena stood up straight, preparing to clean everything she had used to prepare Alex's lunch. "Good luck on that assignment, I'll intercom you once it's time for supper." Lena then turned around, and started placing dishes in the sink to start washing them, as Alex picked up her two bowls to head back to her bedroom.

Alex wasn't surprised that her parents wouldn't be home tonight. They never were. Growing up, her eldest brother Jacob and herself, were usually by themselves, while their parents were either out with some social group and or working. At least Jacob and her got along tremendously. It saddened her the most when he moved out, but he was 4 years older then herself, and found his way out quick. He was always the most supportive of everything that she did, especially when she came out to him. Yes, you heard that correctly, Alexandra Cordelia Cabot was in fact, a lesbian. She had always knew that she was different, especially in Junior high when she gained a spark of interest in one of her classmates, Isabella Shawney. She was confused in the beginning, but she eventually figured out what is was, so, after that she confided in Jacob and he took it with stride warning her not to try and steal his girlfriends. The only true issue would be her parents finding out. She knew for a fact that they would disapprove and either disown her immediately, or send her off to some facility to change her mindset and ways, as if she hadn't already tried in fear of what her family would thing.

Stepping into her bedroom once more that morning, she headed over to her desk opening her website once more to see how many views her summary on the book was. It had around the same amount it always did after the short time that she had posted it, except there was a comment already. Clicking on her account she opened up the commentary area and read what it had said

OliBsn: I would have to agree that it was an exceptionally detailed, and very powerful book filled with mystery and sadness. Really lets the reader know just exactly what Audrina went through. I've probably read through this book a dozen times, yet, I still gain chills whilst reading.

If there was one thing that Alex loved getting on her website was people leaving comments on her reviews on books that weren't extremely known. Usually, the books that she got a lot of feedback on were, for example young adult books that every teenager in the world just had to read. When it came to Jane Austen's 'Sense and Sensibility' or Thomas Hardy's 'Tess of the D'Urbervilles' they had not a single clue what she spoke about while reading. Hearing another ding off of her laptop, she clicked on the notifications bar seeing that she had another comment from that same username.

OliBsn: Critics who consider Austen's works trivial because of their rigid, upper-class setting, wealthy characters, domestic, mannered plots and happy endings are almost totally disconnected from reality, as far as I can tell. What can they possibly expect an upper-middle class English woman to write about in 1813 but what she knows or can imagine? Sci-fi? A history of the American Revolution? A real-life exposé of underage exploitation in the garment district of London? Come on. What other setting can she be expected to tackle with authority? Austen's value lies in her portraiture: her characters are believably human in their concerns, vanities, failings and quirks. The plots serve largely to showcase their interaction and thus, her observations of human nature, which are pointed, accurate, and hysterical.

Upon reading the last comment, Alex sat back in her chair a little. Now, let's recap this. Granted she had, had this website for a little over six years, however, it really wasn't that well known, nor did anyone witch actual Literate intellect actually log on. It was more of teens needing help on an assignment for their schooling, so they search and search until the deep depths of the internet to steal something for their essays, but avoid the teachers ever actually finding that could have any evidence of plagiarism. It didn't bug her that much that people would take her work, it's not like her doings would ever actually amount to anything. This is probably the first time that she had ever had someone comment on her postings that actually sounded intellect. Another bing from her computer brought her out of her shocked state only to see that the same person had commented on another review, almost as if they were going down in order on her list.

Clicking the notification bar she saw that this account had commented on multiple books so far. Going through all of them she was awestruck on just how much this person seemed to know what they were talking about, not even minding the fact that this person seamlessly having read everything from something written back in the 1800's all the way up to the present day. It was definitely heartwarming to know that there indeed were other people in this sad illiterate world who took their time to get lost in the wonders that a book could bring you. Clicking on that person's account it really didn't show much on their profile. The picture was of a simple rose, and the name O.B. Furthering my snooping, I clicked on the books they've read and noticed, quite shockingly, that this person had uploaded almost over 160 books within this year.

When making this website, she had made it to where someone could enter in their own books of their liking, the only thing that came along with it was that they as well had to insert a summary and a review to that book. Which, in this case, the account did beautifully. Clicking back to their profile, she clicked a link that invited you to go ahead and interact with the account, which in this case, considering the circumstances, Alex wanted to do immediately.

ACCAbt: The response that you conducted for Jane Austen's 'Pride and Prejudice was absolutely breathtaking, along with your powerful paragraph defending her writing. Not everyone appreciates the in tune way of the 18th century writing. However, due to your passionate views towards her person, I would say you are extremely passionate about books in general?

After posting the comment on the account, she signed off of hers before shutting her computer down in general. Glancing at her clock she saw that it was only a quarter after 2, so she had a while before she had to submit her assignment. Most of it was done, only thing that she had left to do to it was do a quick proof read, and correct any writing errors she may have happened to make. According to her mother, nothing is ever fully completed and a hundred percent done until you've proofread it a million times to the point that you almost know it word for word.

Popping a forgotten grape into her mouth, she got up from her computer chair and once again that day, walked out of her bedroom and made her way to the staircase that lead to the third level where the reading wing lay. She had needed to go and return a couple of the books that she had pulled out from shelves that she seemed to get lost in. With her not having much of a social life however, the walls that were covered in books, didn't seem like many to her since she'd read almost all of them. Every book in the room she felt connected to, each one, truly as ever book does, has its own story, it's own memory,and with that came her need and passion to share her feelings towards those books to the world.

"You know, you'd think that after all this time, I would stop looking through the entire house looking for you. You're almost always in this room." Lena laughed, walking fully into the room, with Alex's Mid afternoon snack and a cup of tea.

"Honestly, you'd think so!" Grabbing the tray from Lena, she made her way towards a little reading corner that had a plush deep red couch that was littered with cozy blankets and an array of pillows. Along next to it was a little stand that held a gorgeous stained glass lamp with an assortment of dragonflies littered around it. Placing the tray on the table, Alex turned back towards Lena, smiling her appreciation before betting their see you laters, as Lena left to go and do some thing's around the house. After a couple sips of her tea, and a bite out of the raspberry cream muffin she had received, she got up from her comfy position in the chair, and made her way around the room to look for her next book to read.

When it finally reached 4 o'clock she sighed, knowing that it was time to head upstairs to complete her assignment that she quite frankly, didn't feel like completing. She just didn't see the point in writing about the stupid prompt they had given her. Begrudgingly, she scooped up her tray, and made her way out of the library, making a stop to place the items in the kitchen before making her decent back to her bedroom where she would go ahead and continue on her workings of her assignment.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 

On another part of town, Olivia Benson, sat at the usual cafe she vacated studying her workbooks for her upcoming test. She found that even though there were people walking in and out discussing their days or concerns like any other normal person, it helped her study. If there was one thing that she got a lot of a didn’t always like, was quiet. She always needed something. Reading was one of her outs, now, for her, that was a completely different story. When she was reading, her head and imagination were roaring with noise. To her, that was the only time she’d allow it, or when it came to writing. Originally, her passion from reading came from her mother Serena Benson. Her mother was an English professor at Hudson University. So, growing up, aside from other major factors, her mother made sure that she was literate. She had read every Jane Austen book ever written. Anything from Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, David Copperfield, Thomas Hardy, and even the Brontë sisters, she had completed reading before elementary school ended. 

When she was much younger, reading was always her escape from the real world. Between fighting and internal battle with herself about her worth, and dealing with her alcoholic mother, reading was the best way to embody another person, and forget about your own pain and anguish. As of now, she had her laptop open as she typed away writing a report for one class, as well as studying random knowledge for her test in a couple of days. She always made sure that she was a hundred percent prepared for the test. God knows she fails it and her mother finds out, it wouldn’t be the greatest. 

The relationship between mother and daughter was very short stringed. The thing that made it so strained was Olivia’s conception, and for that, Olivia can somewhat piece together why her mother can’t really stand to be around her, but that doesn’t sting any less. The story goes like this, Once upon a time, Serena Benson was a gorgeous girl. With gorgeous golden locks. One day while leaving her school, she had decided to take a shortcut back to her place. Walking down the dark alleyway, she hadn’t notice a person following her until she was hit in the head and knocked unconscious. When she came to there was a guy atop of her. Raping her, and there was nothing that she could do to stop him, after freaking out and screaming for help and for him to stop, she became numb and shut off until he finished, leaving her sobbing and detached. Nine months later, Olivia was born. Her mother had made it known throughout her childhood that she was never meant to be there. That if abortion were legal back then she would have done it to avoid facing the person who was a part of her attacker everyday. 

During her childhood, Olivia never really understood why her mother never seemed to really care about her. She was to stay in her bedroom and not make noise. Especially on the days she would have her “Special” friends over. Not that is bothered her as much. She didn’t have friends. She didn’t see much point if there was no chance of her hanging out with them outside of school. She had a friend name Layla, and she would always invite Olivia to come have a sleepover and when Olivia continued to tell her that she was not allowed to sleep over at others houses, Layla had suggested that she went ahead and slept over at Olivia’s instead. Once plans were arranged for that, Layla's mother had come to drop her off and meet Olivia’s as well. Let’s just go ahead and say that the meeting ended in Layla’s mother forbidding her from speaking to Olivia ever again. After that little encounter, Layla refused to be friends with Olivia, even if it’s strictly at school and made sure to tell everyone in their grade stories about her making up rumors as well and from that day forward, no one really spoke to her and she never spoke to anyone. 

From that day forward reading became one of her best friends and her escape from everything. From her school life, from her mother, and even sometimes from herself. To this day, even after high school, she made it through by herself. Some would say it’s sad that she does that, fr her it's definitely safer. For her sanity at least. 

Shaking her head out of her own thoughts, she looked back towards her computer screen. She had currently been reading a review on a V.C Andrews book that she had read quite a while ago. She had decided to take a break from writing and look at different websites. While looking up a certain book, a website that she thought looked pretty interesting popped up, so she went ahead and clicked on it. There were tons of reviews of different books all from this one account, whom she assumed to be the creator. Scrolling through, she saw that she had plenty of genres as well as era’s. Stumbling upon a couple books that she happened to love as well. Seeing Jane Austen's ‘Pride and Prejudice’ she left her own comment on the review that the person had uploaded after creating an account herself. 

She left another comment on another book before she heard someone slide into the seat across from her in the booth she was currently vacating. Looking up she saw one of the waitresses that worked there, who by chance happened to also have gone to school with her. 

Looking up at her, raising her eyebrow, Olivia asked, “Yes?”

The girl, whose name was Sarah, leaned over with her elbows placed atop the table resting her chin on her hands, “ Can I ask you an honest question?” 

A little nervous as to why Sarah was wanting to, went ahead and tentatively responded, “ Uh, yeah, sure I guess.” 

“Why do you come here almost everyday? Don’t you have friends? A social life?A boyfriend maybe?” 

Of course, Olivia rolled her eyes. “I like to be alone. So, if you wouldn’t mind running along and doing your job instead of sitting down bothering your customers, that would be lovely.” Olivia gave her a tight mouthed smile, before reopening her laptop, plugging her earbuds in, and placing them in her ears, as she watched Sarah make an annoyed face before huffing and standing up heading back over towards her working position. 

Olivia didn’t understand why some people felt the need to intrude into the knowledge of her life. Not that she would really divulge into any details about it. Sarah Longstrome had attended her elementary, middle school and her high school. After a certain amount of years, the rumors and bullying towards her had dyed down, which she was extremely grateful, she hated all eyes being on her. She would rather just be a ghost in the background, that everyone was somewhat aware of, but not worried at all about what was going on with her. She had it that way all the way from the beginning of middle school, all the way up until 10th grade when she started dating the one and only Samara Winston. She had met Samara at the library that was around the corner from the school she attended. She was a tall blonde two years older than herself and was probably the biggest outlet of Olivia’s life. They had date night almost every Friday and always tried to meet up after school or after work. When they had finally reached a certain part of their relationship, and decided to go through with having sex, Olivia felt as though she needed to come clean about her conception and about her mother being an alcoholic, since Samara would always question her why she hadn’t met her mother yet. When Olivia finally built up the courage to admit everything to her, she had invited her on over to her house when she knew her mother wouldn’t be home. After slaving away most of the night, Olivia had cooked a four course meal to celebrate both her telling Samara as well as their 9 month anniversary. Halfway throughout the meal, Olivia took a deep breath and explained everything. After she had let out everything, she kept looking down, twiddling with her fingers, scared to look up into Samara’s eyes. When she finally looked up and looked at Samara, there were tears rolling down her cheeks. When Olivia got up to step over and try to comfort her, Samara had roughly shoved her away from herself, making it known that she didn’t want to be embraced by the brunette, making Olivia’s heart shatter into two knowing that she replaced the gorgeous blonde that much. Samara had ended up excusing herself from the dinner and left the house. Olivia never heard from Samara after that, that was also the last time that Olivia allowed anyone an insight willingly into her life. 

She was completely heartbroken after that incident. Before Samara and Olivia decided to go out, they were friends for a couple months prior. So, going from finally having someone in her life that made it not so terrible, to going straight back to be alone with that one person being afraid of you, it did a lot of damage. Besides Samara, Olivia didn’t have anyone else.With no other outlet, she went to reading, but reading only did so much. Ultimately it taught Olivia a lesson. Not to trust anyone, not even the people that you thought loved you. As lonely as it sounds, Olivia was fine with it she had important things that she needed to get done, so not having to worry about splitting her time, worked well for her. 

Snapping out of the memories from the past, she turned back towards her laptop, and saw that the beta account had left her a message on her page. Curiosity picking at her, she clicked on the notification and continued on reading what they had to say. 

ACCAbt: The response that you conducted for Jane Austen's ‘Pride and Prejudice was absolutely breathtaking, along with your powerful paragraph defending her writing. Not everyone appreciates the in tune way of the 18th century writing. However, due to your passionate views towards her person, I would say you are extremely passionate about books in general? 

 

Passionate about books was a major understatement. It was more along the lines of a second skin. She was happy that they had peaked an interest in her response. Deciding that she would respond later she gathered her gear and stuck them all back into her bag to head back home. She had a tiny apartment, that she had saved up the money for in her younger days. The second that she could, she moved out. Now she balance studying her police training with a part time job to support herself. She was rarely ever at her apartment, it was mainly a place for her to hold all her belongings and where she could sleep at night. She had made sure to lose all contact that she could with her mother. Making sure that she didn’t step food near Hudson University. She actually lived on the complete opposite part of town. 

Making a couple detours, she decided that she had needed a couple items to make herself a dinner, considering he actually had a free night and didn’t have to be at the academy until 1pm tomorrow. Once she had completely finished all extra shopping that she needed to do she finally made her way back home. Taking a taxi to the complex, she once again for the day became lost in her thoughts. Another reason she was sad to go inside her apartment, was how lonely it got. The quiet, besides the hustle and bustle of the city was definitely unnerving. The taxi halted to a stop, jerking her out of her thoughts. 

“Thanks for the ride.” She handed the taxi driver, and paid the fair, scooping up her bags and walking into the complex. Once inside, she locked her doors, before walking to the kitchen, placing her items on the counter before looking around her place. 

It really wasn’t that bad looking. She had a two bedroom one bathroom apartment, with a decent sized kitchen and living room, her favorite part about it was the balcony that showed a view of the gorgeous city that she lived in.

Her living room was pretty modern, she had a sectional black leather couch that was like heaven to sit on, with a black metal and glass coffee table that lay in front of it. On the opposite of the couch she had a black entertainment center with a decently sized flat screen, the best in her opinion to watch a game. There was a shaggy peppery rug underneath the coffee table that she had gotten for sale at some random swap meet. Her kitchen, much like her living room, was decently empty. She didn’t cook much, and when she did it was only ever for herself, so she didn’t feel the need to have much in there. Heading to her living room, she quickly changed into more comfortable clothing, and made her way back into the living room where she pulled her laptop back out to check her emails. 

Logging on she had an email from her classmate Elliot who persistently made it known that he would become her friend by the end of the semester. He really wasn’t a bad guy. He treated her like she wasn’t a delicate flower just because she was a female. He treated her the exact same he did with his other friends, and to that, she was grateful. 

EJStabler@gmai.com: 

Hey, wanted to let you know that Thursday after training, my brother and I were throwing a party, just wanted to see if you’d like to attend? All you do is train, study and sit in that strange cafe that you always attend. Please think about coming and having some fun? 

E.S

As much fun as that sounded she wasn’t sure if she wanted to go or not. Elliot seemed like the type that was very popular in school. Football, quarterback maybe, he just, had that attitude about him, but not in an insufferable way, it was more in a ‘I played football and somehow wound up being top dog for nothing’ kind of thing. Elliot had a lot of friends, some who even joined the academy with him. In the end, Elliot made it his ultimate goal to make sure that he tagged me a long in everything that him and his friends did, and what can I say, they were definitely growing on me. 

OMBenson@gmail.com:

What time on Thursday? I’ll have to see if it fits around my busy schedule. Also, I take major offense to the ‘strange cafe’ comment. It is not strange, it’s cozy, also, don’t knock it till you try the food there, you’ve only ever heard of the place, so, shove it. Who exactly is this party going to be for, and how many people?

O.B

Olivia could honestly say that she had never been to a party before, They say that during college you’re supposed to attend at least one party. So, it might not be some frat party but it still counts right? As much as she was dreading her answer, she had decided that she’d attend. Who knows, it might not be that bad, she’d stay for a couple drinks, talk to a couple of her classmates and then head back home. 

Opening up another tab, she typed in the name of the website that she had been on earlier and decided that she would go ahead and read a couple more, before she headed off to bed. Usually this is how her nights went. Ultimately, she was used to it, but lately, it had been getting to her.


	3. Chapter Three

“You need to buckle down Alex, you’re starting College soon. You can’t continue to goof off on the internet and not study.” Alex’s parent’s lectured. 

Alex rolled her eyes at her parent’s blabbering. They had walked in on her typing up a review on her website, and discovered that it had nothing to do with her essay for College, even though she had already finished it the day prior. It got pretty exhausting when all she did all day was either read, study or be doing some extra assignment that wasn’t needed at the moment. She was already guaranteed to be caught up when she started. To her parents however, that meant that she was already behind. 

They continued to lecture her about it for a bit, before they announced that they were to be attending an outing with a couple friends and would be back later. Which, for once I was grateful because I needed to get out of there. 

When they were done getting ready and ended up leaving, I jogged up the stairs to my bedroom, and grabbed my laptop with it’s charger and stuffed it in my bag, as well as a couple notebooks that had fallen out a while ago, and a couple pens. Throwing my phone charger and my ear buds in the front pocket, I throw it on my shoulder and snatched my car keys on the way out my bedroom door. 

“Hey Amore, where are you headed off too?” Lena asked, seeing my walking towards the garage. 

“I need some fresh air, I’m going to go to town and get something to eat, maybe write for a bit.” Alex explained. She knew that Lena would understand, she was the one who would always tell her that she needed to go out more, and not stay in the house all day studying. 

“Sound’s good to me darling, have fun, stay safe. Do you have your pepper spray?” Lena fussed.

Rolling her eyes, “Yes mom.” Alex smirked. 

Lena winked, “You know it.” 

“Byee.” Alex said, giving her a hug. 

“Bye sweetie.” 

Alex, again made her way towards the garage and walked towards her white Audi A3. Her car, she admit, was her absolute baby. She had gotten it as her first car when she had turned Sixteen. At first when her parent’s handed her the keys, she thought they were joking. In the end, it ended up being a god send. She no longer had to be driven to school by their driver. She hated that growing up. She felt as though it was shoving in peoples faces the fact that she had money. She was labeled as a cold ritzy ice princess while in school. Which, she hated because that wasn’t her at all. 

Making friends was never easy for her when it came to that. Her first girlfriend Lilly, seemed genuinely interested in her at first, she would enjoy going on small dates and picnics, and small things. Then it became a she wanted to go to the most expensive restaurants and she wanted different clothing and materials. In the end, Alex had brought it up to Lilly, and Lilly admitted that she was with her just because she had money, and she was labeled the rich girls girlfriends. Alex took it hard, and made sure that the relationship between the two was terminated and continued to just focus on finishing schooling and leave that place as soon as possible. 

Starting her car, she made her way out of her driveway and head towards town. She didn’t really know where she was going, she sort of just wanted to get away from her town, away from where everyone knew her name. To a place where she was just an average teenage girl. 

After a while, she came across a small cafe and decided that she could do for a small snack and it seemed like a decent place to write for a bit. Pulling into the parking lot, she parked her car, grabbed her bag from the passenger side and made her way inside after locking her car door. 

Entering the cafe she had to admit, it had a really nice endearing feeling. There were a couple customers. Finding an empty booth, she made her way over and sat down, pulling out her laptop and it’s charger plugging it into the wall. Starting it up, she connected to the free internet that the small cafe had and pulled up her website. 

“Hey suga, can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?” A waitress with dark brown hair up in a messy bun drawled. She sounded like she was from somewhere in Texas. 

“Uhm, could I possibly get a black tea, with two sugars, Please?” Alex responded. 

The Brunette nodded, “I’ll have that right out for ya, My names Abby, just give me a holler if you need anything else. 

“Of course, thank you.” 

When she had walked away, She turned back towards her laptop and logged onto her website, seeing a couple new followers and a couple more comments. She was trying to think of another book to order online to read for a review. She was having trouble finding the right book. She had read a lot, and it almost seemed as though she was reading them faster then they could come out. Admitting, she tried to stay away from books like Twilight, and The fault in our stars, and Daughter of Smoke and Bone, not really any fairy tale / young adult novelty. They were just way to out there and didn’t really mean much of anything. Or at least in her opinion. She was so consumed in looking that she hadn’t realized that Abby had walked back. 

“What are you doing there?” Abby asked cocking her head to the side, trying to catch a glimpse. 

“Oh, uh, I’m just looking for a new book to read.” Alex stuttered. She had to admit that she didn’t really get out much, and definitely didn’t talk to many people unless it was through online. 

“Ah. I haven’t done much reading since High School. Not really my idea of fun. “

Alex took a second glance at her, she had to be at least the same age as her.She didn’t look much older then herself. 

“How old are you?”

Abby smiled, “ 20, How about yourself?”

“Wow, you look like you could be 16.” Alex admitted. “I’m 17, but I turn 18 in a couple months.”

“You’re a baby. So, are you knew to this are or have you just been avoiding our cute little cafe?” Abby teased. 

“I live-” Alex paused, here she was talking to someone who quite literally knew nothing about her, actually liking talking to her, she didn’t want her to believe that she was a snob, decided that she would change it up. “ I live here in Manhattan, I’ve just never noticed this place before and wanted a new quiet place to go.”

“Well quiet this place definitely is. I mean, it’s cozy, but we don’t often get many people in, and the ones that we do are regulars. Know all of them by name.” Abby stated quite proudly. 

“It is very indeed cozy in here. Oh yeah, I’m Alex by the way.” Alex held out her hand. 

Raising her brows, Abby leaned her hand in as well. “ So former. Well it’s very nice to meet you Alex. Hope to see you around more often?”

“Of course.” Alex smiled. 

Abby nodded her head before grinning, “ Well I best get back to work. Holler if ya need me!”

Shaking her head while smiling, Alex looked back to her laptop and saw that she had 17 notifications on her website. She was slightly surprised about how many there were considering not that long ago she had been on the account and there wasn’t any. Clicking the notification bar she saw that it was responses all from the same user. OliBsn. The person who had been commenting on her things the other day. Looking through the comments she saw they they were all extra reviews, much like the pride and prejudice one, on her books in order, it looked to be like she was going in order. This made Alex feel a little giddy. So, the person knew what good books were and actually put a lot of meaning into reading them. 

After reading through all of the comments that the person had left, she decided that instead of typing up another comment that she would go ahead and send an instant message instead. What harm could it do? Clicking on their account she hesitated over the message button before finally hitting the button.

ACCAbt: I’m going to go ahead and assume that you are an extremely avid reader as well?

After typing up the message, she hit send and waited for a second before clicking back over to Barnes and Noble to look for some new books. After about two more hours at the small cafe, she decided that it was time to head on back to the house. She didn’t really want to considering she ran the chance of her parents being home and yelling at her for going out and not letting them know she was leaving the house, not like they were ever there, and or leaving when they had just discussed with her that she needed to buckle down for college. Deciding that she just had to play the guessing game checked her laptop one more time before shutting it down and slipping it back in her bag along with it’s charger. 

The drive home was way to long for her liking, when she had driven up, she was more lost in her thoughts then she guessed because she was almost an hour away from her home uptown. She would definitely have to make her way back to that cafe. It was extremely cute, and she knew, given the right days, that she could spend a couple hours a day there writing instead of at her desk in her bedroom staring out the window with the same scenery she had seen for the last 17 years of her life. 

Pulling into her driveway, she saw that her parent’s in fact were not home. Not to any surprise. Parking her car, she got out grabbing her thing’s and made her way inside the house, making sure to hit the button to close the garage door on her way in. 

“Hey, you’re finally back.” Lena said, leaning against the wall, holding a wad of newspaper. 

“Yeah, I ended up going to this small little cafe in the city. It’s super cute and just gives you this warm feeling. I might head back over tomorrow.” 

“You’re going again? What have you done with me innocent little Alexandra?”Lena smirked.   
“She’s tired of being locked in a tower all day waiting for princess charming who won't be able to get past the front gate.” Alex rolled her eyes. “Anyways, It’s getting pretty late so I’m going to go ahead and grab a shower, I already ate so don’t worry about cooking me anything. Night Lena.” Alex stated while walking up the stairs towards her bedroom. 

With a loud side, she slung her bag into her computer chair and pulled her laptop plugging it into her wall charger. Once it turned on, putting on some music, she got back up from her chair and made her way on over to her dresser grabbing some sleep clothes preparing for her shower. Making her way towards her bathroom door, she heard her laptop let out a shrill bing notifying her that she had a message. Glancing at her screen she saw that it was coming from the account that she had messaged a bit earlier.

OliBsn: I can enjoy a good read. Reading is always a great escape from reality. 

God, she couldn’t agree more with that statement. 

ACCAbt: I understand that statement. My names Alexandra, but I prefer Alex, what’s yours?

Alex felt like she sounded awkward. She wasn’t used to people actually messaging her back, normally, when it came to messaging people on there, it was teenagers messaging her to answer a couple questions that were more than likely for their homework. She hadn’t minded though, it always gave her something to do. 

OliBsn: Do you? My names Olivia.

They’re a girl, and now she has a name to the account. Happy that she seemed pretty content to respond to her messages, Alex logged on to her account through her phone, and made her way back towards the bathroom to run a bath, while messaging back.

ACCAbt: More than I’d like too.. Olivia is a pretty name. So, how did you find my website?

Placing her phone on the sink counter she looked at herself in the mirror. Her long blonde hair was laying on both her shoulders making her grasp the ends and looking at them. She really wished to cut her hair a bit, maybe just a couple inches, but Lena would always fuss saying that she wanted Alex to keep her long hair. So, for her, Alex left it be. Looking up she studied her face in the mirror, her black framed glasses rested on her face making her look at least 2 years older then she actually was. Her brother always used to tease her stating that she was way to mature for her age, which, sadly she had to agree with him. She wished she could’ve done more while and throughout her teen years, but, with the parents and life that she had, it made that nearly impossible. Sighing, pulled an elastic off her wrist and through her hair up in a ponytail so it wouldn’t get wet. Another bing sounded from her phone and she eagerly picked it up. 

OliBsn: I personally am not the biggest fan of the name, but it’s mine. Alexandra is a gorgeous name by the way. I stumbled upon it while reading different reviews on different sites about books that I loved and saw yours. You have a lot of great books on your website so, I’ve been reading them for the past couple days. You have really great taste in books. 

Alex blushed a little at hearing her say that her name was beautiful. She always hated that name, hence why she mostly went by Alex, but she liked that Olivia happened to think that it was beautiful, instantly typing back she quickly responded

ACCAbt: I could say that same about you Olivia, It’s always nice having someone to talk to, I’m kind of glad that you responded back. 

Setting her phone on the lid of the toilet, she finally started her bath, pouring in some vanilla scented bubble bath, making sure that the temperature was hot, to sooth out her back muscles. When it filled completely, Alex bent over and turned off the faucet before stripping herself of her clothing that she wore for the day and stepped in, laying down and relaxing against the back of the tub. Leaning over, she grabbed her cell phone to see if Olivia had messaged her back, checking it she saw that she hadn’t so she decided that she would go ahead and just relax for the rest of her bath,

When she had finally gotten out, she finished her nightly routine and made her way towards her bed, turning the light to her room off on the way. It was almost 11pm by the time she got out and decided that she probably should turn in for the night because she wanted to head back towards the small cafe that she had attended earlier that day. Checking her phone to plug into the charger, she saw that there were two messages from Olivia. She could have sworn that she didn’t hear any sound come from her phone. Quickly opening them she read what they said

OliBsn: Of Course I responded, why wouldn’t I? Also, a highly literate girl like yourself, I’m sure has some friends to speak to. I’m not that entertaining haha. 

OliBsn: Hey, I have class in the morning, so I am going to head off to bed, or at least try to, sleeping in the city never gets easier. It was nice chatting with you Alexandra, I hope to continue in the morning? Sleep well. 

Alex smiled. She pondered for a moment wondering if she should respond now or wait until morning. Running through it in her head, she decided that she should at least respond to her so she didn’t think she she was ignoring her. After a bit, she decided that she would go ahead and message her back

ACCAbt: I am so sorry for the late response, apparently my phone decided that it didn’t want to tell me when I had a message,Yeah, when it comes to having friends, I don’t do well with that subject. Are you in High school? It definitely was nice talking to you and of course we can message in the morning. Sleep tight Olivia.

Sending the message, Alex smiled to herself before shutting her phone off and resting it on her nightstand and falling to sleep almost instantly.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

By the time that Olivia had finally woken up, she had realized that she’d slept in a half an hour late and panicked while getting ready for her class. It wasn’t until about 10 minutes later that she realized that class actually started two hours later that day and that she was panicking for nothing. Slightly laughing at herself she fell backwards on her bed and ran her hands down her face. Leaning over she grabbed her phone and saw an email from Elliot and a two messages from Alexandra. She smiled a bit. She had just started talking to her yesterday when the girl messaged her. Usually when people messaged her out of the blue she was a bit hesitant to answer back. She had to be honest with herself, she didn’t really know how to talk to people, she always sounded to, awkward. But there was something about this person that she felt the need to respond. Opening the message she read what she had sent her

ACCAbt: I am so sorry for the late response, apparently my phone decided that it didn’t want to tell me when I had a message,Yeah, when it comes to having friends, I don’t do well with that subject. Are you in High school? It definitely was nice talking to you and of course we can message in the morning. Sleep tight Olivia.

ACCAbt: Good morning Olivia, I hope that you have a nice day in class, message me when you get the chance?

Olivia smiled. She definitely was not in High school, thank god for that. Hitting respond she typed a message back

OliBsn: Good morning Alexandra, I am sorry for the late response I slept in late and hadn’t realized that I start class later today as well, So i panicked this morning haha. No, I am not in High school. How about yourself? Did you sleep well?

Olivia hit send, then grabbed her shoes that were near her bed and made her way out into the living room to grab her bag and keys. She decided that since she was awake and had some time to spare that she would head down and grab a cup of coffee before she showed up for class. She normally tried to make it to her class a little early, but it was to early for her liking this time.

Walking into the coffee shop she ordered her usual along with a blueberry muffin and made her way towards a small table when he phone started ringing indicating that she had a call. Glancing down she saw that Elliot was trying to get a hold of her. Sighing, she answered the phone, “Hello?” Pulling out her wallet she handed the barista the amount due. 

“Hey! You never responded to my email this morning.” Elliot stated over the phone sounding a bit out of breath. Olivia rolled her eyes, grabbing her coffee and muffin, making her way towards a nearby table. 

“Sorry, I got caught up with a couple thing’s. Why do you sound so out of breath?” Olivia asked, while finding a booth and setting all her things down. 

“Sorry, I’m out jogging while pushing the stroller.” He chuckled, “ I was just double checking making sure that the party on Thursday was still on?”

Olivia sighed, she had completely forgotten about that. “Uhm, yeah, Unless something comes up this week, then I should be able to go.” 

“Well don’t sound to upset about it. I promise, it’ll be fun, and if you end up not wanting to stay or not having any fun, you can leave, but I want you to at least attempt to have fun.” Elliot stressed out. “You need to socialize more.”

“I do, I’m talking to you aren’t I.”

“Wow, what a stretch.” Eliot laughed. “ Well, I have to go help Kath help with Maur, I’ll see ya at 11.” 

“See ya.” Olivia hung up the phone shaking her head. She did like Elliot, there was no denying that. He was like an older brother that she never had. Looking out the window, she watched as people went about their days before she heard her phone vibrate once more. Checking and seeing that it was from Alexandra she opened it immediately.

ACCAbt: Hey, it’s okay I actually slept in pretty late as well. Oh college then? I’m starting up college in the next month. Not all to excited about it, but you know, its to be expected of me and there’s nothing I can really do about it. 

How old was this girl? Very intrigued by the way she had said that “it was expected of her” Olivia couldn’t help but feel even more curious about this girl. Every passing message made her more intriguing. She knew one of the reasons she was enjoying messaging this person was mainly because she didn’t talk to much people, and she especially didn’t talk to many people that had a couple of the same interests as her. But the one thing that made her even more intriguing was that fact that she was just so mysterious, almost like a little puzzle that she needed to solve. 

OliBsn: What college will you be attending? And might I ask how old? Sorry if that’s in appropriate to ask, I’m not meaning to sound like a psycho. I mean, invasive in your own privacy.. I’m shutting up now. Did you not want to attend college? 

God, even in a instant message, not face to face, to a person she doesn’t know that well she still sounds completely awkward. Sighing to herself, she continued to finish off her muffin and opened her laptop that she had brought along with her and started checking her emails to see if she had anything remotely exciting, which of course, like any other day, she didn’t. The most exciting thing was a schedule for her schooling that she got sent to her every three weeks. Coming to the conclusion that she needed to head out, she closed her laptop back up and made her way to her school where she lazily dragged her feet not feeling up to dealing with any of them. 

 

OliBsn: I guess you could say that haha. I am attending the local police academy. How old are you if you don’t mind me asking? Sorry if that sounds a little creepy, haha I was just curious don’t feel obligated to answer either.

Hitting send, Olivia sighed to herself and leaned back in her both closing her eyes and tilting her head back a little. If there was one thing that she wished that she wasn’t it would be how awkward she was. Running her hands down her face, she collected her belongings and went about getting out of the booth to start heading over to her class. Checking her phone once more, she seeing that there was no response, she exited the building and started advancing towards her destination. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Elliot watched as Olivia was working on her assignment which just so happened to be taking notes down from a workbook for an upcoming extremely important test. He had been watching her throughout the day and noticed that she looked a little distracted and antsy, which were not normally terms that he would use to describe his friend. She was normally head in the game and always concentrated. He worried about her, but he knew she was stubborn and definitely wouldn't be the one to express what’s bothering her. 

So caught up in his thought’s he hadn’t realized that she was looking back at him with an eyebrow raised and a slight glare. “Any particular reason you’re just staring at me, Stabler?”

CHuckling nervously, Elliot let out a nervous chuckle, “You just seemed lost in thought-”

“And you were staring at me to decide what was wrong?” Olivia snapped. She wasn’t meaning to come out as rude, but she hated when people tried to decide what was wrong, or even acknowledge it. 

“You know that I just want to make sure you’re good. I’m not meaning anything bad.” Elliot slightly snapped. 

Sighing, Olivia closed her eyes a bit, She knew she was blowing things out of proportion. “Sorry,..Sorry, I wasn’t trying to be rude about it. I’m alright, just stressing over this upcoming test that might actually kick my ass.” 

Elliot knew that there was something else bugging her, but decided to just leave it be, and if she wanted to talk about it she could, but he wasn’t going to force it out of her. “I think you’ll do just fine.” 

“I’m glad you think so. How are the girls doing?”

A huge smile formed on the mans face. “They’re doing just fine. Maur had her first steps yesterday, and I swear it almost looked as if she were trying to book it out the front door!”  
Olivia chuckled at that, “Looks like she’s already trying to get away from your crazy ass.”

“Hey, the longer she stays in the house, the longer she will not be swept away by some random guy.” Elliot sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“I seriously feel bad for her when she gets around to the age of dating.” 

“That’ll be when she is finished with college.” Elliot started with a straight face, before they both started laughing, gaining a glare from the officer up front. 

Once class was finally finished, the duo made their way out of the classroom and towards the cafeteria. 

Checking her phone finally, since during class she wasn’t able to, she checked to see if she had any messages, and to her surprise, she did. 

ACCAbt: Oh wow, so you’re going to be an officer? Don’t worry haha, I don’t get a creepy vibe from you. I’m currently 17, but I turn 18 in 3 months. Which is a blessing, I want to be able to leave this house as soon as I can, even if that means living on the streets. How is your day going Olivia?

Wow, Olivia thought to herself, she was young, not much younger then herself, but young. She wondered why she wanted to leave her house so badly. Closing her phone, she continued making her way towards where the group was, deciding that she would respond, once she was away from the group. Getting nearer she saw that Tutuola and Munch were already sitting down, while Chester and Elliot were in the line getting some food. 

“Hey Benson!” Fin shouted waving his hands in the air ridiculously, almost as if in fear she couldn’t see them. 

“Put your hands down you moron, you’re going to make her run away.” Munch said sarcastically, knowing the look that Olivia had been giving them. 

“Nah, baby girl knows i’m just excited to see her.” Fin stated throwing his arm around her shoulders the second she sat down. 

Olivia rolled her eyes, but smiled at Fin’s nickname for her. She knew they were all good people, and she knew that if needed they would have her back in an instant. 

“So, how’s your day been Liv? Anything interesting?” Munch asked, while stuffing what to her looked like an egg salad sandwich. 

Olivia sighed, resting her elbows on the table placing her head in her hands, “ It’s been fine I guess. Was hoping it would be a non stressful week, but I now have to study for an upcoming test that I genuinely thing should've been brought up to us a while ago, considering how long and important it’s going to be, but I’m pretty sure I can cram it all in my brain before the test gets here.”

“Are you still going to the party?Elliot told us that he convinced you to tag along for once.” Fin exclaimed. 

“Yes, she is and there is nothing, not even a test that is going to change her mind.” Elliot stated sitting down, but not before shooting Olivia a glare. 

Olivia threw her hands in the air, “ As you can tell I really have no say in the matter of me going.” 

The guys grinned. 

“Thank god, it’s about time you come to one of our infamous parties. I swear, last time we threw a party this big, this one guy Kowalsky or whatever his name was, got so plastered, he stripped of all his clothing and was running on the roof stating that he was the next superman and jumped off.” Fin started, rolling his eyes. “ Thank goodness he jumped into the pool.” 

Elliot punched Fin in the arm giving him a glare. 

“Ouch! What was that for!” Fin whined, rubbing his injured shoulder.

“I thought this party was going to be big?” Olivia glared at Elliot. 

“It wont! I promise! It’s going to be a decently tame party okay? I haven’t invited much people, just you guy’s and a couple old friend’s from high school. As for my brother, i’m not sure who he invited.”

Olivia sighed and laid her head down against the table. They’re lucky that she actually liked them otherwise she would’ve flat out told them no, whether it upset them or not, But since she did like them, she knew she had to suck it up and go anyways. 

Fin threw his arm over Olivia’s shoulders, “ Don’t worry I promise you’ll have a fun time, and if it gets to be too much you can head home and we won't force you to stay.”

Olivia smiled and nodded her head. 

After a while the boys all started going in at each other and talking about how excited they were for the party and making bets on who would get drunk firstly. Apparently Kathy was taking Maureen to her sisters, so Elliot didn’t have to worry about drinking too much, he could just crash at his brothers. While Olivia sat there listening to the boys, she remembered that she still had to respond to Alexandra. Getting a little excited she whipped her laptop from her bag, finding it a bit easier to just respond on the laptop then through the multiple tabs through her measly little phone. 

OliBsn: Wow, you’re young. And you’re already starting College? You could crash at my place, I have a spare bedroom, haha. My day is going pretty well, I’m about done, just grabbing lunch and then probably going to head on over to this one cafe that I attend a lot it’s called “The cozy cafe?” I don’t know if you’ve ever heard of the place? I go there quite a lot. You should try it some time. I highly recommend the blueberry muffins. How’s your day going? 

Olivia smiled, hitting send on the response and watched the loading sign turn green once it sent. 

“What’s that smile for?” Elliot asked, surprised to see her smiling at something. 

Olivia instantly though on a straight face, “What? No, nothing, just saw a summary for a book that I could see myself reading.” Olivia came up with her response hoping that he’d drop it. 

Elliot eyes her a bit before deciding to let it go, and just nod. He hoped that she was finding people to talk to, he hated the fact that she always seemed so alone. 

Olivia watched as he accepted her response and praised whatever go there was that he accepted it. Turning back to the computer she eagerly awaited the response from a girl she seemed to be highly intrigued by..


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

“You know Alexandra, This attitude that you have been having about everything lately is beginning to really bother me. “ Celine Cabot complained to her daughter. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand why I can’t go out and just have a day to relax without having to worry about uploading a couple months early assignments for a class that I’ve not even begun yet!” Alex expresses. 

Her mother had been raging to her for a couple minutes now over the fact that she had left the house yesterday instead of working on college assignments. In truth, Alex could care less about working on the assignments. As irresponsible as it sounded, she wanted to just live care free for a bit. She hadn’t even begun school yet, and she knew that she deserved a break, but according to her mother, that was not to be. 

“ How do you expect to get anywhere in life by wanting to go run around doing god knows what. I will not have my child amount to nothing. Keep up with that attitude Alexandra or so help me..” Celine trailed off giving Alex and all knowing look. 

Sighing and looking down, Alex felt tears well into her bright blue orbs, “ Yes mother.” She quickly turned on her heels and Trampled up the stairs towards her bedroom, hoping to reach the warm comfort of her bed before the water works began. She hated the life that she was living. She was tired of having to be perfect all the time, and tired of being lonely. She needed a break away from her world. Flipping onto her back she looked up at her ceiling, trying to distract her mind from everything. 

Sighing, she sat herself up and walked towards her laptop, logging on to her website. Smiling, she noticed that Olivia had responded to her while her mother had decided to rage in on her. Clicking on her inbow tab, she clicked the most recent message reading what had been sent to her.

OliBsn: Wow, you’re young. And you’re already starting College? You could crash at my place, I have a spare bedroom, haha. My day is going pretty well, I’m about done, just grabbing lunch and then probably going to head on over to this one cafe that I attend a lot it’s called “The cozy cafe?” I don’t know if you’ve ever heard of the place? I go there quite a lot. You should try it some time. I highly recommend the blueberry muffins. How’s your day going? 

Wait. Alex sat back on her bed, quickly re reading the message. “The Cozy Cafe” couldn’t be the one that she had just recently attended the other day? Could she possibly have gone on the same day that Olivia had? She also started smiling at the little statement about her being able to stay at her place. DOesn’t seem quite bad if you asked her. SOmething spontaneous that her mother would more than likely disapprove of, not that she really cared in the moment considering her mother disapproved of almost anything.

Clicking the response button she started formulating her response.

ACCAbt:You’ve gotta be kidding me? No joke, a day ago I attended that cafe for the first time! The worker there was named, Abby I believe? I don’t know if there is more that one location but I found it while I was driving around. You’d let a complete stranger come and stay with you? For all you know I could be some top notch mass murderer. 

Laughing a bit..she bit her bottom lip, contemplating if she should add on the next message. She wasn't used to actually associating with people, or if anyone actually happened to message her, it was for other reasons, Messaging Olivia she actually seemed interested in what she had to say, and actually seemed really kind.

ACCAbt: If it is the same location, maybe we could possibly have lunch there some time? 

Quickly hitting send she fell back against her bed smiling like an idiot. She didn’t know exactly what it was about this girl, but she was extremely mysterious, and Alex found that intriguing, almost like a book she hadn’t read, and was slowly flipping through the chapters. There was so much she wanted to know about her, and she was going to get her answers. 

After a couple minutes of her not responding, she decided that she would grab a quick shower since she had fallen asleep the night before typing up her most recent summary on the book ‘Safe Haven’ By Nicholas Sparks. She usually wasn’t one to read his books, but decided that she would go ahead and read it, and in all honesty the book was extremely well written and was a very powerful meaning and story line. She had read the book within two hours, and found that just couldn’t put it down. 

Standing up, she walked towards her dresser grabbing out a pair of skinny jeans, and a plain back t-shirt, and made her way towards her bathroom, before entering she hit play on her stereo, waiting for the sweet melody of Celine Dion's enthralling voice to come through her speakers before entering her bathroom. Turning on her bathtub, she made sure that the temperature was as hot as it could go, before pouring in a cup of lavender scented epsom salts, as well as lighting her candle that she kept for times when she wanted to simply relax in the bathtub. Pouring in some bubble bath, she finally deemed it good enough for her to step in and relax. Laying down, she let the steaming hot water fully incase her body, taking quick work at soothing her stressed out muscles. Her mother never seized to fail her when it came to arguing about her life. If you could even call it that. She was a walking puppet at the hands of her parents and without any friends or much places to go, she was trapped. 

After a while, she had decided that she had cooked her body long enough, she stood up, grabbing the towel that she had placed onto the counter, and wrapped her body in it, relishing in the warmth of it.

Blowing out the candle, she walked towards her reclining chair in her room, and sat down, squirting a decent about of lotion in her palm, making sure to warm it up before rubbing it into her long milky legs. After a minute, she pulled her legs up against her chest and leaned back into her chair, looking out the window at the clouds that wafted in the sky. The sky was exceptionally bright blue today with silky white clouds making the most gorgeous swirls in the sky. 

Getting up from her comfortable position in her chair, she walked towards her desk, and sits down, getting herself comfortable before becoming slightly excited that Olivia had responded whilst she was in the shower. Clicking on the message she read what she had to say 

OliBsn: Yes! That exact one. You’re probably the only person that I’ve spoken to that actually knows of that place. If you were a mass murderer, then you are a very well read mass murderer haha. Uhm, yeah, that’s sounds fine with me. When would you like to meet up? 

Oh my god, Alex internally panicked. She didn’t think that she would actually agree! God what will they talk about? Alex started thinking to herself about what to say as a response. Should she push it off, or throw all caution to the wind, and despite her mother’s request suggest tonight? Without a second thought, she started her reaponce

ACCAbt: Wait really!? Uh, how does today sound? In about an hour? 

Hitting send, Alex got really excited and nervous. She wasn’t used to   
going and meeting up with anyone, especially those that she has never met before. Alex has to admit, it was a little irresponsible and spontaneous and if her mother ever found out what she was going to be doing she more then definitely would get her ass chewed over it. A ping brought Alex out of her thoughts and she opened the response that Olivia had sent. 

OliBsn: Sure, see you in an hour. 

Alex threw her hands over her mouth and silently screamed into them. Could this actually be happening to her? She’s actually making a friend that has most of the same interests as her? Someone who actually doesn’t know anything about her? No judgement, just pure innocence on meeting? Okay, Okay, she thought, she need to respond

ACCAbt: Okay! I’ll be in the booth in the way back near the old jukebox?

Quickly getting out of her seat realizing that if she wanted to get there in time, she would have to start getting dressed. Standing up, she grabbed the clothes that she had originally picked out before her bath and threw them on. Looking in the mirror, she let her long blonde hair out of the ponytail that it had been in, and brushed it making it look a little more decent. Adding a little mascara, she realized this is as good as she was going to get, grabbed her bag, making sure to place her laptop inside, along with its charger just in case her mother decided to come looking for her and snoop. Throwing on shoes, she grabbed her phone and car keys and made her way out of her bedroom, Silently closing the door, she looked over the edge of the staircase to see if her parents were there, realizing that she really shouldn’t expect them to actually still be home, she dashingly descended down the staircase and made her way towards the garage, hoping into her car, she opened the garage door and made her way towards the cafe . 

On the drive there, she was thinking to herself about what they would talk about, and reassuring herself that she would not be awkward and will not make a fool of herself, like she tends to do. Pulling into the city, she made sure that she didn’t get herself lost and found her way towards the cafe. Pulling into the parking lot, she turned her car off and sat for a second, taking a breather and making sure to calm her nerves. She took one last breather, while grabbing her phone and bag, and making her way towards the front entrance of the building. 

Once inside, she glanced at the back, and to her relief, there was no occupants at it. Swiftly walking to it, she noticed that Abby had was working and seemed to be arguing with another coworker about a messed up order. Taking a seat, Alex pulled her laptop out, making sure to plug it in. 

“Hey sugah! Miss me already?” Abby’s southern drawl wafted towards Alex.

Smiling, Alex looked towards her and was about to respond when someone else did

“Nah, she came for the muffins,” a sultry voice said from behind the Texan. 

Alex looked up and head to take a breath at what she saw. Standing before her was a girl with dark brown shoulder length hair. She was sporting a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket over the top, black jeans and a pair of black all stars. She had little to no makeup, just a few strokes of mascara. Finally settling on their eyes she stared into a gorgeous shade of caramel. She was absolutely gorgeous. 

“Hi, you must me Alexandra?” The dusty voice finally stated with a small smirk on their face, finally snapping Alex out of her trance realizing that she had been caught staring.


	6. Chapter Six

Hey everyone, here is Chapter Six. Before you continue on, I want to give a huge shoutout to everyone who is continuously checking up on this story and always leaving such positive feedback. You've no idea how much that means to me. It's been well over a minute before I updated this story, and I know I completely owe you guys a well explanation. My wife and I are just currently now living at her Meme's, with her having fallen, we moved in to hers to make sure that she's okay, and to take care of her. Her place doesn't have internet and I am currently without a phone so with being without internet and not really having much free time it has definitely made it hard to be able to sit down and write, All that aside, My wife is enlisting into the army, to which I will of course be going with her, so ontop of everything else, I have been worrying and working on getting everything that we own sorted and packed away which, I am sure you already know is a huge headache! I have a book that I have been writing, and with how amazing you guys are, and how hectic I am with writing, I was wondering if any of you would love to help me along with editing wise, or simple reviewing the book, if you simply would love to just go ahead and enjoy some lovely AO, then completely ignore what I just said! Haha, anyways, I love you all and please enjoy!

Disclaimer , Dick Wolf owns the characters. Trigger Warning Incase anyone is a bit sensitive or squeamish. 

 

Chapter Six

After a while of Alexandra not having responded, Olivia closed her computer and placed it off to the side to continue on the conversations she had been having with he boys. They were currently lost in the moment on talking about their favorite high school memories and experiences with each other. Elliot continued to state that he missed hanging out with the group after football practice, and Chester followed along agreeing, except for him it was Basketball. It was moments like these where Olivia felt more resentful towards her mother more than ever. She wasn’t allowed to enlist in sports, or really even clubs because that would include her either staying after school most days, or even couple day trips, she knew that her mother would more than definitely say no. Hell, sleepovers weren't even to be mentioned. Realizing that they would be lost in their memories for a bit, she re opened her laptop once more and saw a message from Alexandra, instantly brightening up her mood a little bit from the memories that were slowly spreading through her mind. It made her slightly worrisome how a person that she barely knew could make her feel better with a simple message, in all honesty it scared her, but there was just something about her. 

ACCAbt: You’ve gotta be kidding me? No Joke, A day ago I attended that cafe for the first time! The waitresses name was Abby, I believe? I don’t know if there is more than one location, but i found it while driving around. You’d let a complete stranger come and stay with you? For all you know I could be some top notch mass murderer. 

Olivia had to chuckle at the dramatics. If there was anything that Olivia knew, It was serial killers, A, because she studied them and was attending school for the exact thing, and B she found the psychology of why they did it highly interesting. After a second another ping came in 

ACCAbt: If it is the same location, maybe we could possibly have lunch sometime..?

At that Olivia slightly panicked. She wanted to meet up? That took her completely by surprise. 

“You good there, Liv?” Elliot asked, whilst all the guy’s eyes were now on her. “ You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He snickered. 

Olivia rolled her eyes, “ And you look like you need to mind your own business.”

Looking back down at her laptop, she thought about her response. Was she really about to go and meet up with someone whom she had only recently started talking to. not even going to mention the fact that she was entirely socially awkward. What harm could it really do though, she thought? Oh yeah, she thought, completely and utterly embarrassed herself. Closing her laptop for the time being, she packed it all up and stood, “ You guys enjoy the rest of your day, I’m going to head home.” 

“Leaving so soon? But the stories were just getting fun!” Elliot whined. 

“You know, I think I’ve heard enough embarrassing stories for one day, I’ll message you later, okay?” Olivia stated, standing up. 

Elliot eyed her suspiciously, “ Does this have anything to do with you smiling at your screen earlier?” 

“Again with minding one's business Elliot. Like I said, I’ll message you later.”

“Yeah, Yeah. Message me once you’ve reached home, so I know you got there safely.” Elliot stated, actually showing slight concern for her well being. Olivia smiled and saluted him before making her way out of the building to head over to her apartment. 

Olivia admired the fact that even having not had known her for long, he treated her as though he had known her for forever, almost like a little sister, as suffocating as it could be at times, she appreciated it all the same. 

“Yeah, I’ll text you.” She then looked over at the guys, “ I’ll see you guys later.” She waved them off as they all let out their whines and reluctant goodbyes. 

Entering her apartment, she set her bag down, bringing her laptop with her to the couch, remembering that she needed to respond to Alexandra, before she thought she had completely scared her off and didn't want to speak again. Pulling up their messages she quickly responded. 

OliBsn: Yes! That exact one. You’re probably the only person that I’ve spoken to that actually knows of that place. If you were a mass murderer, then you are a very well read mass murderer haha. Uhm, yeah, that’s sounds fine with me. When would you like to meet up? 

Hitting send, Olivia held her breath nervous as to what her response would be, even though she knew it was completely relevant considering she had been the one to i usually recommend it. Deciding that she needed to not dwell on it, she decided that since it was still pretty early in the day, she would go ahead and switch into a more normal attire and await for her response. 

Just as she was making an exit out of her bedroom, she heard the distinct sound of an incoming message. Walking at a faster brisk towards the laptop, she sat down and read the message that was sent to her. Although slightly panicking, she couldn't help but smile a bit at the nervousness that she could detect in Alexandra's message. 

ACCAbt: Wait really!? Uh, how does today sound? In about an hour? 

OliBsn: Sure, see you in an hour. 

ACCAbt: Okay! I’ll be in the booth in the way back near the old jukebox?

Thanking the gods that she had decided to change a moment before she was pretty much ready to go. However, since she lived so close to the cafe, she would have t find something to do before making her way over. Which meant she could a hundred percent double check that she looked okay. She knew she was being completely unreasonable. I mean, she had barely started talking to her! Why was she this nervous? Scrambling back towards her bathroom she checked herself over in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her wavy dark brown hair sighing a bit, She really did need a haircut soon. Looking down at herself, she had slipped on a simple pair of black jeans that she had, had for quite literally forever, and a plain white t shirt that dipped a little in the front. Adorning her feet, she had a simple pair of black all stars that seemed to be her go to shoes whenever she didn't feel like wearing the heeled books that she normalls did. Grabbing out a tube of mascara, she did a couple strokes on her eyes, just to make them pop a little more, she glanced one more time in the mirror, smiling a bit before turning down the light and making her way back towards the living room. 

Remembering that she had promised Elliot that she would go ahead and message him once she got back to her place, she kept her word and shot ut a text letting him know that she had indeed made it home safely, but wasn't going to be there for long, that she had some things that she needed to do, in case he tried calling her and she didn't answer. 

Checking her watch, she decided that she should head out now, if she wanted to make it in time, and beat whatever traffic there happened to be. Grabbing her phone and car keys, she slipped on her famous black leather jacket, and went on her way to meet the intriguing character. 

Arriving at the cafe a couple minutes she took a quick reassuring breath once she parked her car. You can do this, she scolded herself. Was she really this antisocial? Surely she talks to people more than enough to not make her so nervous. Shaking her head at her own foolishness, she made her way out of the car and up the walkway towards the front entrance. Making her way to the back she spotted Abby making conversation with the person in the back booth who she could only assume was Alexandra. She had a take a quick moment to admire just how gorgeous the blonde that she was meeting with. Continuing her walk, she heard the end comment to their conversation. 

“Hey sugah! Miss me already?” Abby’s distinguishable accent rang through Olivia's ears. 

“Nah, she came for the muffins,” Olivia stated as piercing blue eyes snapped up towards her. The blondes face reddened a bit before fully taking in the brunette before her. Olivia smirked at the fact that she was openly checking her out. 

“Hi, you must me Alexandra?” That comment snapped the blonde out of her trance making the porcelain skin turn an even brighter red, before she let out a small embarrassed smile. 

"And you must be Olivia? It's so nice to finally meet you." Alex exclaimed, standing up to shake her hand, but not before bumping her cell phone and car keys down on the floor on the way. "Shit" Alex stammered, making to bend down and grab them up. 

"Here, let me help you." Olivia stated at the same time, bending down to grab them. Which inadvertently ended with them knocking their heads together. 

"Ow!" 

"Fuck!"

Olivia looked up rubbing the crown of her head just as Alex did the same before the two burst out laughing. 

"Talk about making a first impression." Olivia grinned, lending out a hand to help the blonde up. 

" It'll definitely go into the books." She gestured towards the open seat in front of her, inviting Olivia to go ahead and take a seat. 

"Oh definitely." Olivia smiled, taking in the blonde beauty in front of her. 

"Thank you for agreeing to meet up with me. I know it was out of the blue, and probably the last thing that you wanted to do was meet up with someone that you don't really know." Alex rambled. 

"Of Course Alexandra, Plus, I had nothing else to really do today, so lunch sounded perfect." 

"You want your usual Benson?" Abby interrupted, making her way back towards the table with Alex's Sandwich and tea in hand. 

"That'd be great Abs, Thanks." Olivia smiled. 

"So, how do you two know each other?" Abby asked curiously, sliding in next to Olivia dramatically making Alex grin. 

"I met her on a book review sight, she has quite a good reading eye." Alex stated proudly. "She commented on a couple of my posts and I just had to message her. 

"It's like a love story just waiting to happen." Abby stated dreamily causing Alex to blush a bright red, and Olivia's jaw to drop, before she shoved Abby giving her a small glare.

"What! I'm jus' sayin'" She lifted her hands before making a beeline away from the booth to go and work on Olivia's order. 

"So how long have you been coming here?" Alex asked, curious. 

" A couple years at least." Olivia explained, "My apartment is actually not to far from here, so it makes a pretty fast place to come to if I don't want to cook anything for breakfast." Olivia chuckled. "How about you? How did you stumble upon this place? Not many people that I have spoken to come here." 

" I was driving to clear my mind and happened to find this place. Doesn't help that I was extremely hungry and was willing to grab something to eat just about anywhere. " 

"Well you definitely choose the right place. I find their food extremely comforting." Olivia smiled, taking a moment to take in the blonde in front of her. She had her hair down straight, it was really long Olivia noticed, but seemed to frame her face perfectly. She had on black rimmed glasses that lay utop the brightest blue eyes that Olivia had ever seen. They could definitely bring anyone down on their knees if she were to level a glare with them. She was wearing a simple light grey tank top with a pair of jeans on, out she looked absolutely stunning. "So you mentioned that you're taking online college courses?"

Alex rolled her eyes at the mention of it, " Sadly. I don't really need them and I find them pointless, considering I know everything about it. My mother has had me take similar courses earlier on in my highschool years, on top of volunteering and shadowing for my uncle, but I guess I don't really have much say." Alex sighed. 

Olivia let out a low whistle, " So, on top of highschool courses, you were doing college courses and outside work, and still managed to finish early, and now are still doing online courses, pre college? Thats sounds like-"

"Ridiculousness?" Alex offered.

Olivia nodded, " And slightly redundant? I mean, everything you learn on these pre college courses, by the time the actual thing comes." 

"Oh trust me, I agree. I crave for the times where I can just relax and not have to worry about a stupid assesment or worry about making sure a course is finsihed. Sometimes I need a breather." 

"Well, I feel honored that I could fit inside your extremely busy schedule." Olivia offered. 

"Same for you! So you're in the police academy huh? That sounds exciting." Alex smiled, leaning forward, resting her elbows on the table, placing her head in her hands. 

"I guess you could say that. It's always been something I've wanted to do. Not sure where I will go afterwards, but I guess it's just up to the future." Olivia smiled before nodding at Abby's figure walking towards them to hand Olivia her order. Olivia nodded her thanks at her and turned her attention back towards Alex. 

"What on earth is that mess?" ALex laughed at the contents that adorned Olivia's plate. 

"A meatball sub with extra sauce." Olivia grinned happily, "Don't knock it until you try it." 

Alex chuckled, "Well, while you enjoy your," She paused making a hand gesture towards Olivia's sandwich, " While I enjoy my more, nicely put together sandwich." 

"Whatever floats your boat blondie." 

After they had both finished their sandwiches in happy silence, Alex glanced up at Olivia and couldn't help but busting out laughing. 

Olivia looked at her curiously raising an eyebrow, "What?" She frowned, " Why are you laughing at me?" 

Alex continued laughing, but happened to gasp out, " Y-you have a marinara stach!" Alex continued giggling, wrapping her arms around her stomach. 

Olivia grinned, before taking a napkin and wiping her face. SHe continued to watch Alex continue to make the cutest giggled that she has ever heard. " Glad I could be of entertainment." 

Alex just smiled back in return before looking at her phone momentarily checking the time to see that they had been there for almost two hours. She knew that she should probably make her way back home, that her mother would completely kill her if she knew that she had been out most of the afternoon instead of studying. Quite frankly, Alex was having the best of time and didn't want it to end so soon. 

"Did you have to leave?" Olivia asked, noticing the conflicted look that adored Alex's face once she had checked her phone. 

"What?" Alex's head snapped up at the sudden voice, " Uh no, I was just checking the time. I swear, I have been having such a good time I didn't even notice that two hours had passed since we've been here! I have been having so much fun I just don't want it to end yet." Alex admitted bashfully. 

"No one said that it had to end, we could always go and find something else to do?" 

"And what do you suggest that we do?" Alex asked with an excited glint to her eyes. 

"What isn't there to do. We live in the city of course. " Olivia chuckled. "Name your poison." 

"Hmm..." Alex hummed before getting a look in here eyes, that slightly scared Olivia. "We can do anything?" 

"I mean yeah, as long as it's semi legal." 

Alex raised an eyebrow at the last part, all the while Olivia just smiled shrugging. 

"Coney Island?" Alex asked hopefully. With having a life like Alex's she never really got to explore much since her parents never wanted to take her to crowded places such as that. They wanted her to be more focused on schooling and appearance. She was a Cabot after all. 

"That's where you want to go?" Olivia double checked. 

Alex nodded excitedly, hoping that they would be able to. 

"Okay, Coney Island it is." Olivia smiled, before calling Abby over to pay for the check. 

Alex's eyes instantly grew big, " No no, you don't have to pay, please let me, I did after all invite you." 

"To late blondie." Olivia grinned, while Alex glared at her, watching as Olivia handed Abby her credit card. 

"So, I'll meet you there?" Alex stated.

"We could always go and drop your car off at my apartment complex so we don't have to take two cars?" 

Alex smiled, "Sounds like a plan. I'll follow you?" 

"Okay." Olivia smiled back as they parted ways. 

As Olivia got into her car, she couldn't help but keep a smile on her face. Alexandra had to be the most interesting, mysterious, beautiful girl she had ever met. There was so much that she wanted to learn about her and she definitely hadn't wanted there date to end, so when Alex brought up wanting to go elsewhere to prolong there get together, she all but jumped for joy in her seat. It had been a while since she had actually enjoyed the presence of another and actually wanted to make it last longer. Usually the people that she would often meet, either at school or simply when she would go out places, they always seemed to just be in it for either Olivia's career, or simply a one night stand. There was never any connection. Alex. ALex was different. 

Having finally reached Olivia's apartment complex, she watched as Alex's white Audi followed her throughout the parking garage until they finally found a couple spots and Alex made her way out of the car and to Olivias. 

"This building looks nice, " Alex stated, as she got into the car. 

"It's not too shabby, nor too expensive, thank god." Olivia chuckled, "Alright, you all buckled in and ready to go?" 

"Yes! I am so excited. I've never been to Coney Island before." Alex admitted. 

"You're joking. " Olivia asked wide eyed at the admission. " Well, I'm glad I can be your first." 

************************

"Oh my.." Alex gaped at the sight in front of her. The laughter of children running around, A couple of joy filled screams ran through the air of people onroller coasters. The smell of pretzels and funnel cake filled Alex's nose putting a huge excited smile upon her face. There were a large amount of booths filled with fun looking prizes and games of every sort. 

Glancing over, Olivia couldn’t help but smile at the look that Adorned Alexandra’s face. The blonde was looking wide eyed at everything going on around them. Which, to anyone who had never been before, could definitely feel overwhelmed by everything, leaning over, she nudged Alex with her shoulder, " You excited?" 

"You've no idea!" Alex stated happily before grasping Olivia's arm giving it a gentle tug, " Let's go!" she all but yelled gleefully, dragging Olivia behind her towards the fun that awaits them. 

"Alright, Alright! " Olivia laughed following the blonde. 

Making their way towards the ticket stand, Olivia purchased an unlimited wristband for all the rides for both Alexandra and herself, despite Alex claiming she could pay for her own. Making their way away from the stand, Olivia dragged her to the center where they could pretty much see the entirety of the park. 

"Oh my gosh!" Alex gushed out of the blue. Olivia raised an eyebrow at what had gotten the blondes attention, turning her head to see what she was looking at. "Look how fluffy that stuffed puppy is!" 

Olivia grinned at her, "That thing is huge." 

Alex rolled her eyes smiling, "Which is what makes it even cuter! Come on, I want to go and see what I have to do to get my hands on that thing!"

Stopping in front of the booth, a heavy man with a full mustache that Olivia swore, if he greased the ends up any higher, he could very well connect them with his eyebrows. 

"Object of the game, is to throw this dart, into the center of that dartboard and you can choose any prize around the booth, shoot in the orange circle, you get a medium sized, anywhere outside, you get a small prize. You only get one shot to make it, but for you, I'll let you try twice." He grinned, looking her up and down appreciatively. 

Olivia rolled her eyes and instinctively moved closer towards the blonde, not liking the way the man was gazing at her, and sent him an icy glare to which he ignored. 

"Okay, I got this." Alex breather, pulling her arm back slightly, before throwing the dart, missing the target completely, having the dart lodge itself in the back of the booth.

"It's okay, you have another shot, just take a deep breath and," Moving towards Alex, Olivia adjusted the blondes stance slightly, "There! Okay, now give it a shot!" 

Alex swung the dart across the counter making it just outside the center circle nearly missing it. Alex pouted turning towards Olivia, which made the brunette chuchle a bit, " Hey, you were so much closer this time! You actually made it on the board!" Olivia laughed, hopping out of the way as Alex swatted at her. 

"Sorry sweet cheeks, not all girls can make it! But! you still get a prize!" The man smuggly stated. 

"Not all girls can make it?" Olivia said, turning towards him with an arched eyebrow.

"Olivia, it's fine,"Alex stated, putting her hand lightly on her shoulder, " This puppy is just as cute as the other one." Alex insisted. 

Olivia eyed him for a bit longer, suddenly smirking before pulling her wallet out of her pocket and placing the cash on the table, " I want to try." 

The man eyed her, before smirking himself, " For you, 3 darts, middle target." 

Alex's eyes bulged, in what world was that at all fair? " Liv, honestly, let's just go, it's just a stuffed animal."

"You should listen to your friend there." The oily man laughed. 

Snatching the darts out of the man's hands, replacing it with money, she took a deep breath before leveling her gaze with the dart board. Pulling her arm back, she did two practice throws before finally on the third, she released the dart sending it flying into the cork , dead in the center. The man quickly regretted his decision, before chuckling nervously," Beginners luck." he snobbily said. Rolling her eyes, Olivia took another shot, sending the dart, which was quickly followed by the third, straight to the center. The man's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, while Alex squealed happily in the background clapping her hands. Begrudgingly, the man handed over the stuffed animal, to which Olivia snatched quickly and turned towards Alex happily offering her the ginormous stuffed puppy. 

Alex smiled shyly, " Thank you.." 

"My pleasure." Olivia smiled. 

By the time Alex had realized it, almost two hours had passed since they had arrived at the park. Alex had to take a moment whilst they were up in the air, in the cart of the ferris wheel that Olivia had insisted they end there night going on it. She couldn't remember the last time that she actually had a breather and relaxed day. Initially she had been quite nervous to meet the woman. Having never actually connected with someone before she never really was able to hang out with anyone, let alone a complete stranger. There was definitely something different about Olivia, she was definitely mysterious, a puzzle that she was trying to collect pieces to see the full picture. Glancing down at her phone, her eyes widened at seeing the time. 

"Shit." 

"Is everything alright?" Olivia asked worriedly, the blondes sudden outburst had surprised her. They had been in a comfortable silence during the ride, looking out from the top of the ferris wheel. 

"Uh yeah, no yeah I just hadn't realized how late it was." Late was a huge understatement that Alex knew would cause a lot of trouble later once she got home. " I had a really fun night Olivia, truly." Alex smiled stealing a glance at the brunette. 

"Me too, Alexandra. Looks like we are slowing down, you about ready to call it a night?" Olivia hadn't really wanted the night to end. It was an extremely relaxing night and Olivia was by far completely enthralled with Alex. There was just something about her that kept her on her toes. Normally, when it came to people she could read them pretty quickly, most were almost like an open book, but not Alexandra, she was definitely different. 

"As much as I would love to keep going, I know that if I don't go now, I'll never want to leave." 

After hopping off the ride, they both grabbed there prizes, Alex holding on to the giant stuffed puppy that Olivia had won for her, all the while Olivia was holding on to the other items that they had both won for each other. The ride back towards Olivia's was quiet, both drained from the day, but both completely content to listening to music that flew throughout the stereo of the car. Pulling into the lot, Olivia got out making her way towards Alex's door, offering her a hand out, then making her way towards the backseat to grab all the prizes that would be going with the blonde. After everything was settled in Alex's car, Olivia shut the door and turned her full attention towards Alex.

"Thank you for an amazing night Olivia, truly, I had so much fun." Alex smiled bashfully, she felt a little sadness towards the fact that she had to leave, but knew for sure that she wanted to do this again.

"Of Course Alexandra, I had a wonderful night as well, however I am now going to have to find somewhere to put all these stuffed animals I gained." Olivia chuckled. 

"You?! I didn't fully think how I would fit that ginormous beast in my car inside my bedroom." Alex laughed, " However, Franklin is now family, so I will have to find the best place." They had quickly both agreed on a name for the stuffed dog, and were now in a joint parenting towards it. It was quite ridiculous really, but Alex wouldn't change a thing. 

"Good! You'll message me when you get home? Just so I know that you made it home safely?" Olivia asked, knowing she probably sounded over protective, but even though they had only briefly met, she didn't want anything to happen to the girl. 

Alex smiled reassuringly, " I promise. Well, I should get going. Thank you again for the night." Alex took a chance and leaned over planting a soft kiss on the brunettes cheek before making her way to the drivers side of the car and opening it. " Bye Olivia." 

"Drive safe Alexandra." 

"Ofcourse." Hopping fully into her car and closing the door, Alex took a deep breath before starting the car and making her way back towards her house. 

Olivia watched as Alex's white car drove off and couldn't help the smile that lay permanently on her face. Making her way back towards her car, she grabbed the stuffed animals, making sure to close and lock the door behind her and made her way upstairs. Once inside, she places the stuffed animals which included the medium sized stuffed puppy replica to Franklin, A bunny, a stuffed Michael Angelo, and then a large stuffed shark that when pressed hard enough makes a bubble sound

****

On the other side of town, Alex nervously tapped at her steering wheel turning into the front gate of her house, opening the garage, Alex drove the rest of the way inside, parking her car. Deciding it would be best to leave the stuffed prizes inside just Incase her parents were home and if not she would come back and drag them upstairs. She already knew that once she stepped inside, there would be no turning back. Locking her car and taking a deep breath she opened the door in the garage that led to their kitchen area and stepped inside, instantly bracing herself at her mothers aunslot. 

“Alexandra Marie Cabot!” 

Alex squeezed her eyes shut. That certainly didn’t take long. 

“And where in the hell were you?! I got home to come and tell you some exciting news that your Father and I discovered tonight only to find you not only not in your bedroom, but not in the house at all!” Her mouthed hissed, before Alex saw anything coming, a harsh slap was delivered a striking slap across her left cheek, instantly causing tears to spring to her eyes. “It’s like you deliberately do these things to anger me! Does your future mean absolutely nothing to you or to this family? You know what,” her mother angrily chuckled, “ Get the hell out of my face, you are such a disappointment. I don’t want to hear a single word come out of you or your room. You are to stay up there and are not allowed to leave that bedroom, am I making myself clear.” She growled, looking down at Alex. 

“Yes mother.” Alex ground out, willing herself to not let the tears that were threatening to topple over fall down her cheeks. Jumping a bit as her mother shoved her towards the stairs, she tumbled a bit re steading herself as she stumbled her way up the stairs, throwing her bedroom door closed behind her and dropping onto the bed dissolving into tears. Honestly she should have been expecting her mother to react like this. It was a normal thing. After a minute of crying Alex sat up, still hickuping a bit, opening her bedside drawer, she pulled out a small, dark blue, 4x4 box. Twisting it in her hands a couple times, Alex opened the box revealing a couple bracelets from her youth, a couple coined pressed pennies from when she would go to the zoo with her grandfather. Near the bottom, she pulled out a silver blade that she had kept hidden inside. Twirling it a bit, she sat the box down and breathed a bit before a new batch of tears formed in her eyes. It was no surprise that her mother thought of her that way. Pulling her jeans down to her knees revealing creamy pale skin, with the exception of old light pink jagged scars that lay upon her right thigh. Taking the blade in her hand, she brought it down to the top portion of her leg, before dragging it slowly, a trail of crimson quickly following behind it as well as her eyes welling with even more tears dropping the blade, and sinking to the floor pulling her legs up to her chest. 

After a couple minutes of crying, anger suddenly took over the blonde, and she quickly sat up, pulling her jeans back into place before pulling a bag out from her closet and throwing it on top of her bed. Quickly walking towards her dresser, she grabbed a couple of shirts and undergarments and threw them onto the bed, before opening the next drawer and doing the same to a couple pair of jeans. Walking back towards her closet, she grabbed some clothing that she had hung up, bringing them back towards her bed before stuffing them all into the bag on the bed and zipping it up. Grabbing another bag that she had stashed near her desk, she pulled out a couple notebooks and a fabric pencil case, remembering that she had left her laptop in the car, she thanked herself for having left it there. Putting a couple more items in there, she dropped the bag back down onto her bed, before making her way towards her bathroom, throwing a couple items into an empty makeup bag that was under the sink. Glancing up at the mirror, she braced herself on the counter of the sink, putting her head down a bit. Was she really going to do this? And if so where would she go? Realizing that she would have to figure it out later, she made her way back to the bed throwing the makeup case into the open bag that she had put her desk supplies in. Grabbing the light blue box, she threw it in there as well as a couple photo she kept bound in the drawer, along with a card that she kept in a safe place so her mother could never find.

Before her grandfather passed away, she had gone over like she always did to visit him when he handed her a card, and told her that he had been putting aside money since she was born along with enough money to fully put her through school in case her parents disowned her if they ever found out she was into girls. She’s never used a penny of it, and instead it laid sitting in an account quickly gaining interest. Zipping the bag up, she took one last look around the room, realizing that she really didn’t have anything personal. The jewelry that meant something to her, she always wore, and other items she kept in her car. Walking towards her door, she silently opened it, and took a glance to see if anyone was around. Tip toeing her way downstairs, she walked towards the garage and saw that her parents car was not in the driveway. Quickly booking it back upstairs, she grabbed the bags she had packed and ran back down the stairs and into the garage and hurriedly throwing the bags into the back seat before running to the other side of the car, getting in. Starting the car, she opened the garage door and backed out before speeding down the street quickly away from the house. 

After a while of driving she found herself in front of a building. What was she doing here? She knew it was a completely stupid idea, but, this is the only thing she could think of. Pulling out her phone, she pulled up the contact and quickly sent a message. 

‘Did you want to meet me downstairs?”


End file.
